Our Promises
by Uchiha Syerrent- chan
Summary: Fict antara perjanjian, persahabatan, kesetiaan antara Kisame dan Itachi sebelum mereka meninggal, baca aja...(Gak jago buat summary)


Title: Promise to Me, Itachi

Rate: K+ semi T

Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, ONESHOT FICT, pendek, dll.

Disclaimer: Naruto Chara is M.K., the story is mine ^^

Pairing: ItaKisa

Notes: Author bingung mw lanjutin yang 'Akatsuki Ghost Camp', makanya author ngaso dulu ya…(*dilempar bantal ama readers*)

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ AND CLICK BACK. THANK YOU.

~~~~~~~~~/(^/_\^)/\(=^_^=)\~~~~~~~~~

Langit berwarna oranye kemerahan tampak menghiasi sore yang indah ini. Burung- burung terbang kesana- kemari, ditambah lagi deburan ombak yang menerpa batu- batu karang, sehingga menambah panorama keindahan panati saat ini. Tampak dua orang berjubah awan merah- sepertinya Akatsuki- sedang duduk disebuah batu yang besar.

(BGM: Kuch Kuch Hota Hai(sad))

"Apa kau yakin, Itachi?" tanya seekor mahluk berwarna biru berkepala hiu yang bernama Kisame.

"Ya. Aku yakin, Kisame," ucap Itachi seraya memandangi matahari yang hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya.

"Itachi…"lirih Kisame dengan mata berkaca- kaca. Ia melirik ke arah partnernya, namun hanya dibalas dengan anggukan. Kisame tak dapat berkata- kata apa lagi. Ia sudah tahu bahwa ini memang keputusan Itachi.

Tiba- tiba, Kisame memeluk Itachi dari arah belakang. Sontak, Itachi terkaget karena pelukan tiba- tiba Kisame. Kisame membisikan sebuah kalimat, tepat depan telinga Itachi," Itachi, aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu..Itachi…aku menyanyangimu, janganlah kau pergi."

Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, pemuda penyandang Uchiha itu hanya diam. Selama ia di Akatsuki, ia tak pernah merasa seorang Hoshihagki Kisame peduli padanya. Seolah tahu dengan isi pikiran Itachi, ia membisikan lagi ,"Kumohon…tundalah dahulu pertarunganmu dengan Sasuke."

Tanpa sadar, Itachi meneteskan air matanya dan mengelus punggung tangan Kisame yang masih memeluknya. "Maaf Kisame, aku tak bisa…kumohon, hanya ini satu- satunya jalan dari semua kekonyolan yang aku lakukan." Ucap Itachi lirih. Namun, lirihan Itachi berhasil membuat Kisame meneteskan air matanya yang selama ini ia bendung. Ia tak percaya rekannya itu mau mengorbankan dirinya sendiri karena begitu sayangnya pada sang adik, Sasuke.

"Kisame…"

"CUP!"

Sebuah kecupan tulus mendarat di pipi sang pemuda Uchiha. Seketika, pipinya menjadi merah layaknya tomat rebus. Kisame makin megeratkan pelukannya pada partnernya itu.

Kisame mendekati telinga Itachi dan membisikan sebuah kalimat ,"Itachi, tapi ada satu syarat."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Itachi sambil membalikan badan ke arah Kisame. Tiba- tiba, Kisame menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Itachi, janjilah padaku dengan mengaitkan kelingking ini dengan kelingkingmu," Itachi pun mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Kisame. Kisame melanjutkan ,"Berjanjilah bahwa lain kali, kita akan duduk bersama disini, di tempat ini, menikmati sore yang indah."

"…" Itachi hanya diam dan mulai meneteskan air mata lagi. Mengetahui perasaan Itachi saat ini, Kisame menunggingkan senyum hangatnya. Mau tak mau, Itachi pun membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat seorang Uchiha.

"Yakinlah padaku, Itachi," ucap Kisame sembari memegang kedua bahu Itachi. Seolah- olah, langit jingga dan batu karang yang mereka duduki menjadi saksi bisu diantara mereka…

~~~~~~~~~/(^/_\^)/\(=^_^=)\~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh!" Itachi mulai terbatuk- batuk darah. Ia mulai berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang kini terjebak. Ia mulai mengangkat kedua jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya kearah dahi Sasuke.

"TUK!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Ia mempoke dahi Sasuke dengan kedua jari tengah dan jari kelingkingnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Ini yang terakhir," ucapnya masih menempelkan kedua jarinya di dahi Sasuke. 'Maafkan aku, Kisame,' batinnya sebelum ia limbung terjatuh dan pergi selamanya…

~~~~~~~~~/(^/_\^)/\(=^_^=)\~~~~~~~~~

"Sial! Aku tak bisa menggunakan lagi kekuatanku!" gerutu Kisame ketika menyadari ia tak kuat untuk melawan musuhnya lagi.

'Itachi, tunggu aku disana…selamat tinggal, dunia,' batinnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia memanggil hiu air miliknya.

"Jresshh!" dengan relanya, ia mengigit lidahnya sendiri dan akhirnya meninggal, dan jasadnya pun dimakan oleh hiu kuchiyose nya…

~~~~~~~~~/(^/_\^)/\(=^_^=)\~~~~~~~~~

Terang dan kosong. Ya itulah yang dirasakan Kisame sekarang.

"Kisame?" Tanya seseorang dibelakang Kisame. Kisamememalingkan wajahnya dan alangkah kagetnya ia menemukan Itachi disana. Kisame melangkahkan kaki kearah Itachi.

"Itachi? Apa itu kau?"

"Iya, Kisame. Kemarilah,"

"Itachi…A-aku..merindukanmu!"

Kisame mendekati Itachi. Kisame dapat melihat dengan jelas rupa Itachi yang telah menjadi roh, sama seperti dirinya. Itachi menepuk bahu Kisame ," Kisame, kita akan selamanya bersama,"

"Selamanya?"

"Iya Kisame. Dan sekarang aku akan menepati janji kita," ucap Itachi lembut sembari tersenyum. Ia meraih tangan biru tembus pandang Kisame dan sebuah cahaya muncul diantara mereka dan mereka pun menghilang….

.

~~~~~~~~~/(^/_\^)/\(=^_^=)\~~~~~~~~~

"Bukalah matamu, Kisame," ucap Itachi yang masih mengenggam tangan Kisame. Perlahan- lahan, Kisame membuka matanya dan sungguh bahagianya ketika ia melihat hamparan laut yang begitu luas dan cakrawala sore saat ini.

"A-aku..tak percaya kita bisa bersama lagi.." Kisame dengan mata berkaca- kaca memandangi pemandangan indah yang di depan matanya.

"Kisame, walaupun raga kita sudah meninggal, tetapi rasa persahabatan akan selamanya hidup, kau tahu?"

Tanpa aba- aba, Kisame menerjang Itachi dengan memeluknya, seperti seorang wanita yang rindu akan kekasihnya. Ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi sang Uchiha sulung dan menangis bahagia, karena telah menepati janji dan rasa rindu mereka. Mereka menggenggam erat masing- masing tangannya dengan erat.

"Arigatou, Kisame- san"

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Itachi- san.."

.

/(^/_\^)/ OWARI \(=^_^=)\

Special for: semua yang mereview/ membaca/ memfavorite-kan/ memfollow FF saya. Semoga terhibur, ya?

So,

R

E

V

I

E

W

.

.

Bye! See in next stories ^^


End file.
